This invention relates to a carrier for attachment to a motor vehicle.
Owners of motor vehicles and in particular motor cars may be faced with the problem of transporting bulky or dirty items with their vehicles. Cars often have limited space in the luggage compartment or boot and access to the back seat is restricted by the size of the door opening. This is particularly true of sports cars.
Furthermore, an owner is naturally reluctant to transport any form of dirty or smelly object such as a bag of garden refuse inside his car.
Some vehicles are provided with racks attached to their roofs. These racks, however, offer additional wind resistance when travelling, may be unsightly and have the disadvantage that it is difficult to lift bulky or heavy items up to and onto them.